Goblets of Fate
by Hanable-13
Summary: As the dust settled it became clear what the cost of war was, new laws are enacted to repopulate the wizarding world. Most agreed it was needed until the details came to light. Names in Goblets, Blind Draws. The war may be over but the insanity continues. Full Synopsis at beginning of CH 1. Pairings: SS/HG, LM/GW, Others Rated M to be safe. AU (maybe), EWE (definitely)
1. Laws

**Chapter 1**

**Laws**

**Synopsis:** As the dust settled, everyone breathed a sigh of relief until it became clear just what the cost of the war was. With the Ministry in tatters decisions were made that had their hearts in the right place, though the execution was fundamentally flawed. Laws were created that proclaimed the need for marriages and childbirths to rebuild the Wizarding world. Most agreed in the beginning until the details were made public, names in goblets, blind draws to match up witches and wizards. The war is over, but the insanity continues.

**Pairings: **SS/HG, LM/GW, Others in passing

Rated M to be safe. AU (maybe), EWE (definitely)

**Authors Note:** So I'm going to try another story (or 2). I'm not sure how long it will be so... we'll see. Please review. I know I've said it a few times, but I REALLY like reviews.

Any and all similarities to other stories are purely coincidental, I don't mean to copy any one but there's so many Marriage Law Fics... There HAS to be some overlap.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, no characters belong to me.

* * *

Hermione POV

I sit in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, stabbing at the fruit in my bowl. How could they do this to us? The war was BARELY over and they go and pass this... outrageous law. Telling us whom we could marry... that we HAD to marry. And the sheer stupidity of HOW they were deciding who we had to marry... names in Goblets? Blind draws? Made me want to scream and hex something. I take a long drink of my tea and slam the mug down.

"HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO US?!" I yell, finally letting the anger out. Molly sighs and cleans up the kitchen before sitting next to me.

"They do it because they are well meaning fools my dear. It shouldn't be too bad... I'm sure you can find someone. I know you and Ron... I do have several other son's you know. I'm sure Charlie or Fred or George... you get along ok with them don't you?" She croons at me, stroking my hair. I slump and lean against her, she was right... and she did mean well but... did I really want to be related to Ron?

"I know Molly... but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be related to Ron. We still like each other but the feelings... you know how jealous he can get. I don't want to drive a wedge between him and his brothers. I'm sure I can find someone... and if not I can always pick a name out of the hat. Sorry 'Goblet of fate' what idiot thought THAT was a nice name? HA" I say with a sad chuckle, refilling my tea and stabbing another piece of fruit in my bowl.

"I believe it was a joint naming effort my dear, I didn't vote for it thought, much too silly in my eyes." Arthur says as he kisses the top of my head and sits at the table, filling his plate. I chuckle and shake my head, if Arthur thought it was silly it really was. I eat a few pieces of fruit as I think.

"I think I'll read up on it before I make my decision. See just how long I have to pick before they start picking for me. See if it's a forever marriage or is there's a time we can divorce if were incompatible or whatever... I'm sure if we can't have children the marriage would be nullified and voided, we'd be tested to see if we were just incompatible or if one of us had an issue." I say as I finish my breakfast and rinse out my bowl and cup, heading up to my room and pulling out my books on magical law as I get to work. Researching the law would take work but it needed to be done, not just for me but also for everyone.

I sigh as I look at the pages, books and scrolls piled around me, trying to find something to get us out of this. Finding nothing helpful at all. We were stuck. They had the power to do this as long as the wizarding population needed the boost they could enforce marriages and childbirths. I curl up into myself and hug my knees, resting my head on my knees with a sad sigh.

"There's nothing... nothing we can do to stop this from happening." I whisper to the room, hugging my knees tighter. I sniff and shift in the chair, letting Harry slid in behind me, hugging me.

"Nothing huh? Were boned with this new law then? Figured, they aren't stupid any more Mione. They know they need to be straight this time or the population will revolt and their all gonna be in hiding. We'll make due Hermione. Hey, you can't do much worse then Ron huh... and the worst of the Death Eater are in jail or dead already." He says as he squeezes me. I snort and lean back into him, the brother I always wanted.

"Yeah, most of the Death Eaters that are still free either flipped at the battle or were so low level that they barely registered. We'll survive this... I hope. How are you and Ginny doing... I mean are you going to try and get engaged before the cut off or are you going to let fate take control?" I ask as I lean back against him.

"I do love her, and we'll always be friends but I don't know Mione, she's spending the day off with her friends and we'll talk about it later. I mean it's one thing to marry for love, or because we have no choice but... I mean the goblet things have a fate spell on them so in theory whatever name we get from them should be IT, right? And after this whole thing blows over its likely anyone who wants to will be able to split from their partner. So if nothing else... if we still love each other we can get married then... you know? I just... I'm 19 Hermione; I've lived almost all my life in the shadow of someone or something... I wish we didn't have to do this." He says with a sigh, resting his chin on my shoulder as we sit there in the library in silence. I lean back against him and close my eyes, relaxing against my friend, my brother from another family.

"Come on, I'm sure its time for lunch. Did you want to cook or me? I can't cook anything fancy but... some soup and grilled cheese is doable." I say with a smile as I get up and pull him out of the chair with a grin, heading to the kitchen with him to start a late lunch.

**sSs**

Severus POV

I glare down at the paper as I read the headline, what brain addled fool thought the Ministry was any good at match making? Oh, I forgot the Ministry thought they were, and they were a step removed because they had a _'Fate'_ spell doing it for them, HA! If I could leave I would and be done with this stupid place until they got there heads on straight, however I cannot. While I was taking a sabbatical from the school, Minerva agreed it was a good idea; I did still have my potions and what not that kept me fairly local. With any luck I would either be matched with someone fairly intelligent and un annoying or I wouldn't be picked before they came to their rutting senses. I mean who would want to be stuck with me, the great bat of the dungeons?

I sigh and rub my eyes pouring my tea with my free hand, taking a long drink. I mean who was I kidding? I wasn't a catch by any accounting, I supposes someone MUST find me attractive... I mean the odds of absolutely no one being able to deal with me were astronomic. I had a good job, my own house or three, patents for several potions but... I was unattractive. I knew it... I wasn't handsome at all; I was an unattractive monster of a human... if one could call me human any more. I shake my head and head down to my lab, starting up the burners for the day's potions. Most of it was just busy work really, filling orders that didn't need filled yet, salves and potions for the Hospital that would last ages before they went bad or that were used fast enough they didn't have time to go bad.

"I need a hobby I believe, something besides potions perhaps. Gardening but that ties into potions to much... what DOES one do with free time though? Read? I do that already. Perhaps I should take up some form of... _social_ activity. I mean here I am talking to myself in a dark damp basement. I really do need some interaction with other humans." I say to myself with a sigh, shaking my head as I get to work. I was just so tired of being controlled by someone who should know better. Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, and now the Ministry, I just wanted to be my own person for once in my bloody LIFE! I pick up a beaker and hurl it across the lab, letting it shatter against the far wall as I sink into my chair, letting the glass pieces lay.

"Damn it... just... damn it to hell. For once, I thought my life was going to be mine but of course not. No, Severus Tobias Snape can't be his own man. Not even when it comes to finding a wife." I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head as I sit there, leaving the beaker shattered against the wall to pick up later... maybe. I wasn't a slob but... leaving things lay in my own home was nice.

I work in my lab most of the morning, keeping busy so I don't think about the Ministry and how they continue to run my life without me. I glance up at my house elf as she pops into my lab and waits out of my way.

"What is it Pippy? I'm busy; you know I don't like being bothered while I'm working." I grouse at the elf as I bottle and package the vials that go to the hospital.

"Pippy is wanting to tell Master Severus that he is having a guest in his sitting room. Also wants to tell that it is almost lunchtime and that Master should eat, not good for Master to skip meals like he used to do, Master is still to thin for Pippy's liking." The small elf yammers, straightening up my work area. I roll my eyes and shoo her as I speak.

"I'll be up in a moment, just let me finish and I'm sure my guest will be wanting to drag me off to lunch, I'll be sure to eat plenty do not worry. Now I don't want anything heavy for dinner, just soup and sandwiches, do you hear me? No more thrice damned roasts Pippy, I'm still not used to eating like that. Just give me time." I tell her, she nods and pops out of my lab with a snap of her fingers. I shake my head and finish packing up the potions for St. Mungo's before I head up stairs to my sitting room, sighing as I see just who my guest is. Lucius Malfoy, lounging there on my couch, boots up on the opposite arm rest, slob.

"What do you want Lucius? I mean besides to be a pain in my ass and bitch about something?" I ask as I sit across from him.

"That's mostly what I want, that and take you to lunch. Your elf is very concerned for you. Hiding in your lab, not eating, not sleeping... you're not having nightmares again are you? Severus you know Poppy will drag you back to the school if you're not going to the Healer like you promised her you would." He says as he sits up, watching me. I shake my head and rub my face.

"No more then normal, and they are far less real then they used to be. It's this damn Marriage Law bullock's more then anything. I thought I was finally going to be able to be who I wanted to be and then this happens. You know I don't have much luck with woman Lucius, what's gonna happen now that some poor girl is stuck with me, and you know with my luck it will be a girl, not someone older then me or my own age. Aren't you worried about getting someone Draco's age as a new wife?" I ask as I pick at the seam in my trousers.

"To a point yes but I've been over the spell their using Severus, its clean. Who were meant to be with is whom we get. Am I worry it's going to be weird if I get someone I'm old enough to be a parent to? Of course I am, I'd be an idiot not to be. Am I sorry Narcissa and I split up? Yes and no, we weren't working, we didn't ever truly love each other, not the way a man and wife should. We... cared for each other, likely always will care for each other, for the son we share, but... it's been over for a long time." He says with a sigh, sitting back on the couch. I nod sadly and sit back, letting the silence between us stretch into familiarity. I break the silence after a few moments.

"Well then... let us head to lunch. Somewhere off the beaten path if you could be kind to an old friend. I am not in the mood to be gawked at while I eat." I say as I stand up, dusting off my clothes.

"Agreed, I think people like us and the people Draco's age will be hit the hardest by this stupid law." Lucius says as he stands and heads out with me, apparitioning with me to one of Diagon Alley's side streets. I follow him into a small café and take my seat across from him at a table against the wall. I sit silently as I look over the menu, sighing as I feel Lucius near vibrating in his seat.

"Speak or I'm going to place a sticking charm on you so you cant vibrate out of your chair like some child." I say as I set my menu down and glare at my friend.

"You take all the fun from my life Severus, you are worse then Narcissa. Even with this stupid law... I'm going to be back in the dating game since I was Draco's age; I plan on having fun with it right up to the minute I get attached to some poor girl. WHY must you see only the bad side to this? You're going to get a wife Sev, someone who fate wants you to be with, WHY is that such a bad thing? You can't still be on Lily, good god man that was how long ago? Are you really going to let that one fuck up rule your whole life? I thought that's why you were a spy, to pay for your wrongs." He asks me as he sets his menu down to look at me. I sigh heavily and pinch the bridge of my nose, he was right. I paid my debt to lily, to her son, I just... didn't know any other way.

"I don't know any other way Lucius, being like this... is who I am. I do understand where you're coming from but... please try to understand where I'm coming from as well. I never dated; I didn't have some girl attacked to me by a contract before I was out of school. I've always been alone. It might make me a coward but I am terrified I'm going to screw up... again. And this time whatever poor girl I'm stuck with is stuck with me; she can't leave like Lily did, can't leave me to sulk in my shadows." I say with a sigh, picking my menu back up.

"And I understand that but Severus... isn't that a good thing? Maybe this way you'll HAVE to work out your issues... with whoever gets you. Are you going to go pull a name or what anyway? I think I'll play the field a bit if I can, then maybe I'll go pick a name if I'm still single in.. I don't know a year or so. I don't think I'd mind if I was attached right off but... I've been married for so long and even before that, I knew whom I was going to end up with. I think I'd like to be a bit of a man whore." Lucius says as he goes back to his menu, glancing at me. I shrug as I look over my menu, deciding on what I want for lunch before I set the menu aside again and answer him.

"I suppose you may have a point. Force me to face my fears and all that. I think I'll wait on picking a name as well, if I have to I'll marry but... I just want to be my own man for a while. Anyway, you already ARE a man whore Lucius. Which brings up another topic besides my love life; are you going to continue to sleep around once you're married again? I know you and Narcissa had an arrangement after Draco was born. Are you ready to order?" I ask, steepleing my fingers.

"I honestly don't know, I mean if I AM fated to be with whoever I shouldn't need to sleep around but... it all depends on who I get, what she wants. I mean in all reality I might get someone Draco's age. While I doubt I'll have any trouble keeping up I will be old enough to be their father... I don't know if having the ability to be with someone our own ages would be good or bad. I suppose it's something to go into when or if I am matched. Just like the bank accounts, I didn't need to put a... oh what's the word... a limit on them with Narcissa, she liked to shop but she also knew when to stop. It all depends on who I'm matched with and all that. Yes I think I'm ready to order actually." He says as he motions to the waiter, turning back to me.

"What about your accounts, your sex life, will you have some form of agreement with your beloved?" he asks with a grin, steering the conversation back to me, of course. I roll my eyes as I answer.

"Like you it will depend on who I'm matched with, and your right in all reality we WILL be matched with someone younger then ourselves; likely young enough to be our children. Some of the students I taught I wouldn't let them shop alone if their life depended on it, others I wouldn't have an issue giving them my card and letting them have the day in any shop, wizard or muggle. As to our bedroom activities... I honestly don't know. While I am a possessive man, I don't know if I want to be possessive about that with someone who has been forced into this as much as I have been. We may not even share the same bed save for... consummation and what not. At least not at first." I pinch the bridge of my nose and sit back, giving my order to the waiter, trying to relax. My life was about to get very weird, probably even more so then when I was a spy... a double spy at that.

* * *

**AN:** So... how was it? Come on I really need some reviews on this one. Pretty please. I like reviews. And I REALLY don't wanna be one of those writers who puts a limit on how many I have to get before I'll post again.


	2. A Night Out (part one)

**Chapter 2**

**A Night Out (part one)**

**AN:** ok so... here's chapter 2, I hope it didn't take to long to update. And I hope you guys liked it enough to fave and follow... pretty please? AND reviews are ALWAYS welcome, even if it's just "good chapter, more plzz". Honestly, I'd rather get 100 of those then 5 long winded reviews telling me what I "did wrong".

Thanks to all who reviewed. **marinka, bluefirefly5, Vinaplains, TammaraG, notyetanotheralias, idle lumberjack, Amarenima Redwood, Varan Nightshade, LittlebigmouthOKC, Lottielue1, Silv3rfox, GinnyWeasleySnape, Cavnn Braddick, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, got it? NOTHING!

* * *

Hermione POV

I sit back in my chair in the library, trying to relax after a day of... nothing. I've done nothing productive... and I LOVE it. For once in my life I don't have to constantly be researching spells or curses or who's trying to kill us this year. I can just... exist. I enjoyed existing, but I was BORED! I couldn't keep doing this... this sitting around and just being me. I needed to do something. I whine and curl up in my chair, pressing my face into the fabric.

"If your hungry... I'm sure mum and cook something Mione... you know it's never a bother." Ginny says as she sits on the couch across from me. I sigh and look over at her, she was as bored as I was, I could just tell.

"We need to get out of here don't we... go to a club and... I don't know live. How are you doing now that you and Harry...?" I ask slowly, I did NOT want to get her into a crying or a screaming mood... they never ended well. She sighs and pulls her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knee.

"I'm... existing I guess. He has a point, I know he does. I've been a little obsessive and it may or may not be love but... it's all I've known. Caring about him, loving him. I just..." I move beside her and hug her, shushing her softly.

"I know what you mean. I won't say I understand but I get it. I've been existing as well. No school, no research just... here I sit. Come on... let's get washed up and go out for dinner and a few drinks. At least then we'll have an excuse to not leave the house if it's to bad out there." I say as I get up and tug her arm, pulling her off the couch and up stairs, shoving her into the bathroom, tossing in a robe after her before heading to my room to pick out some club wear.

I settle on a pair of hip hugging jeans and a halter-top, a little racier then what I usually wear but... I was going to the club with my girl friend; I was supposed to dress a little. I sigh and put on some light make up, twisting my hair up into a bun at the base of my neck, pinning it securely as I head to the bathroom, nodding as I find it empty. I smile and head down stairs, sitting in the kitchen, taking the cup of tea from Molly.

"Ginny and I are going out for dinner; we both need to get out of the house for a bit. See what it's like out there or if we have reason to hide from the fated idiots. I know I know, we shouldn't let it bother us but... when I read the paper I see how happy so many are and all I can think of is how horrible it is to be forced to marry someone. I know many purebloods have contracted marriages or whatever but, I'm not a pureblood... and while Ginny is a pureblood, she wasn't in a contract. It just... sucks." I say with a sigh, sipping my tea.

"I understand my dear, or at least I'm trying to. It is difficult to see so many people just rolling over when all you want to do is scream and fight. You promise to behave tonight, no fights or anything. If you get to drunk you'll get a room?" Molly asks as she cleans up the kitchen. I smile and nod.

"Of course Molly, you know I'll take care of us. We'll probably just have a few drinks, have some dinner and come home. I have a feeling it's as bad as we suspect it to be." I say with a smile as I sip my tea. I shake my head as Ginny bounces into the kitchen, pulling on a pair of boots.

"There you are Mione, wondered where you got to. All ready to go clubbing then?" she asks as she grabs a cup of tea. I chuckle and nod, sipping my tea.

"Yeah, was just assuring your mother I'd take good care of us tonight. Make sure we didn't try to get home drunk. I figured if our night is that good, or bad, we'd get a room at the Cauldron and sleep it off, come home in the morning. Did you wanna grab an over night bad or not bother?" I ask her as I relax in my seat.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to grab a shirt and pants and what not... but then we might as well get a room before we head to the club. That way if it's to bad out in public we can get a few bottles and drink in our room and bitch to each other." She says with a grin. I shake my head and finish my tea with a sigh.

"Yeah, you want me to grab you a change of clothes and stuff?" I ask as I put my cup in the sink, glancing back at her.

"Yeah, nothing to bad, likely just wake up, roll over and come home... you know." She says, I nod and heads up to our rooms, tossing together overnight bags for Ginny and I. Pants and a shirt, under things, socks, toiletries, the basics for any over night go bag. I grab a few potions and head down with our over night bags, handing Ginny's to her as I pull on my jacket.

"Try not to worry Molly, we'll be fine." I say with a smile as we head to the floo and out to the Leaky Cauldron.

**sSs**

Severus POV

I sit in my den with my feet up as my floo flares to life, Lucius stumbling though before collapsing onto the couch, I raise an eyebrow and pour him a drink, floating the glass to him, giving him a minute before I speak.

"Do I want to know why you look so... un-you? Draco's not paired up with some twit is he? Come now Lucius you can't blame your self for him any longer, he's an adult." I say with a shake of my head.

"No I just feel... like being a bit of a slob. It's rather nice actually. Being able to dress down, not have to worry about some snot reporter having a fit if I'm out in... What are these things called again... jeans I think." He says with a grin, putting his feet up and taking a drink.

"Now... WHY are you slumming it here when you could be out cavorting with soon to be married women who want to sow some wild oats before they have to start popping out kids for the damned Ministry? Hell you don't even have to bed them just be out and be molested a little. It will do WONDERS for your mood." He says as he glances at me with a grin. I roll my eyes and close my book with a sigh.

"I don't WANT to cavort with soon to be married women Lucius; you know that's not how I am. You're the man whore remember. Anyway, I thought you wanted to make a good impression on whatever new wife you are stuck with. I don't think anyone would enjoy seeing you whoreing around and then getting stuck with you. You want to tell me what's REALLY going on or shall we just glare at each other till you snap and empty what little soul you have left onto my floor?" I say slowly, raising an eyebrow at him, letting him sulk.

"I'm BORED ok; Narcissa won't talk to me, Draco's off trying to find someone he can stand before he's matched with some brainless bint... I can only stay in my study and watch porn so much. Why haven't you gone mad locked up all by yourself for so many years? I'm sure your porn collection isn't more massive then mine is... and if it is want copies of what you have that I don't." he says with a grin and a wiggle of his eye brows, to which I simple roll my eyes.

"I'll make you a copy of all my porn, you can trash what you have doubles of... or give them to Draco for all I care. What do you want me to do about your boredom? I am NOT a monkey to entertain you Lucy." I say with a glare. He sulks and flops back into the couch.

"Give me something to do then. If you're not going to entertain me, show me the way to entertainment. Come on Sev, I just got divorced and now I'm being forced into another marriage I have no say in. Don't misunderstand me I did love Narcissa; always will to a point but... I just want to have my life be mine. You understand that right?" Lucius whines at me. I sigh and nod, I did understand that, I was going through the same thing.

"Yes, I understand that. Was just saying that to myself the other day. I suppose I could go out for a few drinks, perhaps dinner. We do need to be seen out and about I guess. I just want to forget the damn war happened and every time I go out someone reminds me of it... of what I did. Of what I was made to do to survive. Why can't they just move on Lucius? I just want to move on." I say sadly, looking over at my friend, possibly my only true friend. How very sad was my existence for that to be true. I sigh heavily and get up, heading up to my room.

"Let me wash and put on better clothes and we'll go out. I refuse to babysit you because you are BORED. DO NOT play with my things, I always find out." I say as I head up to my room to change into jeans and a button down shirt, sliding into my ever-present dragon hide boots before I grab my jacket and head back down stairs to Lucius. I slip into my jacket and check my wallet as I wait for him in the hall.

"Come on then, dinner and drinks. I'll pay for dinner, you pay for the drinks. How's that sound?" I ask him as he dusts off and pulls on his coat, nodding.

"Fine fine, where do you want to eat then? Magic or muggle?" he asks as we step outside and I lock the door behind us.

"Magic I think, I don't feel like hiding tonight. Diagon Alley sound ok?" I ask him as we walk to the apparition point at the park.

"Fine with me, not many other places that fit the magical restaurant criteria. The Cauldron or something else?" Lu asks.

"Finish the night at the Cauldron, that way if either of us is too blasted to get home we can rent a room or two, go home in the morning. Something a little more high class for dinner I think. Nothing too fancy but a nice sit down place wouldn't be horrible. Do you want to stop at the Cauldron and get some rooms first? That way we don't need to worry about how drunk we get?" I ask, glancing over at him.

"Sounds good, I plan on drinking as much as I possibly can and making a fool out of myself. I'll be married soon... again. This time I don't know if I have an out and I doubt any woman is going to be as... understanding as Cissa was about my sleeping around so I think my days of being a man whore are done." He says with a wistful sigh, shaking his head.

"Oh come on, I thought you were all for this... fate matching thing. You can't tell me now you're worried about it because you won't get to whore around." I sigh and shake my head, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I don't like being chained to someone either, but it is what it is. The law has been made and sealed. Chances are we will both get young healthy girls who will give us... affection if not outright love. If the spell works as well as it should, we will be matched perfectly. Girls who can give as well as they get or better, bright girls, you will likely get someone athletic; I'll likely get someone more bookish. It will work out Lucius, it has to." I say squeezing his shoulder. He nods with a sad smile and pats the hand on his shoulder, walking with me in silence to the park before we both pop out to the Cauldron.

* * *

**AN:** ok so that's chapter 2, thoughts, questions? PLEASE review. Pretty please.


End file.
